


Promise

by taexthetic



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, but younghyun is nice, changki, i still dont know how to tag riprip, ill add more tags later, kihyun's parents are Gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexthetic/pseuds/taexthetic
Summary: a not so ordinary thanksgiving dinner





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiko_chaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_chaan/gifts).



> this is for my precious friend akiko !! happy birthday sweetheart ! ik this is a few days late but i hope you had a wonderful birthday you got all of your wishes granted. (if you felt and invisible hug and kiss on the cheek, that was me !

  
“IM CHANGKYUN WHERE ARE THE DAMN POTATOES?!?!” Kihyun’s voice rang through their shared apartment of 2 years. Changkyun pokes his head out of their pantry where he was getting some pasta.   
  
“Yoo Kihyun, the love of my life, the most beautiful person in the world, the only person i would literally do anything for... they are right next to you” Changkyun calmly replied. There were a few moments of silence as Kihyun processed what his boyfriend of 3 1/2 years said to him. He looked over next to his work space and say a bag of potatoes gently resting against the counter. Kihyun smiled a nervous smile and let out a breathy awkward chuckle as he grabbed the sack of potatoes and began to wash them. Changkyun put the pasta next to the slightly boiling water and looked towards the love of his life.   
  
“Babe i think all of the cooking has gone to your head” he said as he back hugged Kihyun as the older was slicing potatoes.   
  
“But everything has to be right. Perfect. Nothing can be wrong.” Kihyun ranted, pink hair slightly ruffling with each aggressive chop to the poor potatoes.   
  
Changkyun knew perfectly well why Kihyun was stressing so much. Hell, even Kihyun knew he was stressing too much to be normal. Kihyun was cooking Thanksgiving dinner for his family. His mom, dad, aunt, uncle, and slightly older cousin were coming by in 19 hours and Kihyun could think of 100 things he needed to do in that “small” time frame. Every year around this time Kihyun’s stress levels were through the roof. He just wanted to impress his parents;already feeling like he let them down. He worked in a nursery and took care of babies all day while his parents wanted him to be a lawyer. He was also gay and have been dating Changkyun for almost 4 years. He met Changkyun one day at the nursery. The younger was picking up his niece and instantly fell in love with the pink boy holding is 2 year old niece. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was or who he was with, he just felt guilty that he let his parents and family down. But he wouldn’t change anything in his life for the world. Plus, he only felt like this around Thanksgiving; his family went somewhere else for every other holiday.   
  
“My love you need to stop stressing or you’ll hurt yourself” Changkyun warned before kissing the back of Kihyun’s neck. Not even a second later Kihyun screamed.   
  
“OW!” he screamed as he quickly grabbed his left hand. Changkyun went wide eyed as he turned his lover around.   
  
“It’s fine it’s fine. I’m ok. Nothing’s wrong” Kihyun ranted as he quickly grabbed a towel to attempt to stop the bleeding. The paper towel did little and Kihyun’s blood quickly soaked the paper towel.   
  
“No it’s not.” Changkyun quickly deadpanned as he rushed to get the first aid kit. When he returned he made Kihyun sit on the counter (away from all the food) and started cleaning Kihyun’s bleeding first two fingers. The tiny apartment was silent except for the water boiling on the stove next to them. Changkyun was gently placing band aids on Kihyun’s two slightly sliced front fingers when a drop of water landed on his hand.   
  
Changkyun’s eyes shot up and looked at Kihyun.   
  
“What’s the matter baby?” his voice rang through Kihyun’s ears. For some reason, that made him cry more.   
  
“Please stop crying my love. Everything is ok” Changkyun reassured, wiping the tears off of Kihyun’s soft cheeks.   
  
“N-no it’s not..” Kihyun started, tears endlessly falling down. “Nothing’s okay. I can’t do anything right. I haven’t been able to make it to work on time this week. I’m such a disappointment to my family. I don’t even know why they still come over. and you. you are the best boyfriend in the world. i’ve been ignoring you for like 2 weeks because of this stupid dinner. you are so good to me and i don’t even deserve you. i don’t know why you haven’t broken up with me because you sever ve so much more than what i can give you and-“   
  
“STOP” Changkyun’s deep voices boomed through the apartment. Tears pooled in his eyes at the words his lover was saying. “P-please...” Kihyun looked up, vision blurry by the tears, to see tears falling down Changkyun’s sun kissed skin. He wiped away the tears and left his hand on Changkyun’s warm cheek.   
  
“You are perfect. perfect in every way possible. Don’t you ever forget that. So what if you’re not 20 minutes early like you normally are, you are never late. And believe me, you are beautiful. If anything, I don’t deserve you. You are nothing but good to me. You are wonderful in every way possible. Look at what you’re doing now. You are cooking thanksgiving dinner for a family that is disrespectful to you all the time. And you’re here, cooking dinner and stressing about everything.” Changkyun announced, Kihyun’s tears drying up by the words of his lover.   
  
“Really...?” Kihyun hesitantly whispered, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. Changkyun’s heart broke a bit more.   
  
“Yes. I love you, Yoo Kihyun. Don’t ever forget that. You are the best thing the world has to offer. I’m so lucky to call you mine.”  
  
//  
  
(Kihyun managed to finish cooking dinner. Only after changkyun had to pry the older off of him.)  
  
“Kihyun! Have you seen my other black sock?” Changkyun shouted. Kihyun’s family was about to knock on their front door. They were both slightly freaking out. But before Kihyun could reply, the doorbell rang. Kihyun stood frozen in the kitchen, wooden spatula threatening to break under the force of his clenched hand.   
  
Changkyun didn’t hear any movement, so he decided to open the door. There stood kihyun’s mom, dad, aunt, uncle, and slightly older cousin.   
  
“Ah, welcome Mr. and Mrs. Yoo, Mr. and Mrs. Kang, Younghyun hyung. Please, come in.” Changkyun greeted. Mr. and Mrs. Yoo looked at him with mild disgust, Mr. and Mrs. Kang looked slightly uncomfortable, while Younghyun actually excited to see him. Changkyun remembered that Younghyun and Kihyun are close.   
  
“Kihyun hyung is in the kitchen, hyung. Go before he melts into a puddle on our kitchen floor.” he smiled. Younghyun have a smile back before dashing into the kitchen. _Has Younghyun always resembled Kihyun? They look like they could be brothers rather than cousins._   
  
While exchanging (slightly awkward) formalities with the other grown ups, Changkyun could hear the conversation in the kitchen.   
  
(“Kihyunnie! I missed you!”  
  
“Hyung! I missed you too!” 

Changkyun could practically _hear_ their smiles)   
  
He walked with the rest of his guest toward the kitchen so they could sit at their table and talk before the food finished.   
  
“Changkyun-ah. that’s a very... interesting choice in socks. it really goes with the... rest of your outfit” Mrs. Yoo stated. _Rest of his outfit?_ Changkyun looked down at his outfit.   
  
He had on a black button up shirt with autumn leaves pooling at the bottom of shirt with a simple pair of black jeans (and they weren’t even ripped ones!). Only then did he realize that he was wearing mismatched socks, one black and one white one with autumn leaves on it.   
  
(“Kihyun hyung. why are you buying so many things with leaves on them. It’s tacky”   
  
“Shut up Changkyun. They look nice.”)   


“I think he looks nice, aunty” Younghyun smiled, still hugging Kihyun. Changkyun’s cheeks got red, either from embarrassment or from the compliment.

Either way, Mrs. Yoo was still looking at him weirdly. _Why is she still looking at him? Should be change? Change what? His shirt? Or his socks? It doesn’t matter, because Mr.Kang is talking to him and he really should be paying attention._  

“...right?” Changkyun only caught the last word.

“Huh? I’m really sorry. Could you please repeat that for me?” Changkyun sheepishly asked, embarrassed blush creeping back onto his cheeks.

“Wah, so polite. You should teach Younghyun some.” Mrs. Kang lightly made fun. An ‘ _eommmmaa’_ whine was heard from the said boy.

“I said, where do you work? You must have a wonderful paying job in order to afford this lovely place, right?” he repeated. Did he not know that Kihyun had a job too?

“I’m a music producer at BigHit Entertainment. I got my master’s degree in music production while I was an intern there.” Changkyun informed. Everyone was in awe. “B-But Kihyun’s job at the nursery is really good too.” Mrs.Yoo had something to say to that.

“Oh… that. I don’t know if you would call it a real job. More like a waste of-" 

“DINNER’S READY”

 //

“So Changkyun, why are you gay?” Mrs.Yoo said as if she was casually mentioning the weather. Changkyun and Kihyun’s utensils unceremoniously fell out of their hands, mouths wide with shock. 

“E-Excuse me?’ Changkyun stuttered.

“I said, why are you gay?” she repeated innocently. Despite the oblivious delivery, her distate was clear. She acted as though it inconvenienced her to repeat it.

“That’s enough dear.” Mr. Yoo warned.

“What?” she feigned innocence.

“I don’t think that’s totally appropriate for the dinner table aunty.” Younghyun tried to defuse the situation. But that seemed to only spite her on more.

“I don’t know what you think the big deal is. If Changkyun thinks he can be disgraceful and disgusting, he should be able to defend him-”

“SHUT UP” Kihyun’s voice rang through the table. No one was moving; it seemed like no one was _breathing._

“Excuse me? What did you just say to me?” Kihyun’s mom said, face and voice full of shock.

“I said shut up.” Kihyun’s ice cold voice paired with his ice cold glare sent chills through Changkyun’s spine. “You don’t get to come to our house and insult us. You don’t get to come into _his_ house and insult _him._ I won’t stand for it. I’ve dealt with you and your comments for years and I am sick of it. You hate where I work. You hate who I date. You hate who I turned out to be. Is there anything about me that you’re happy with?” Kihyun said, the end of his rant getting weaker as new tears welled in his eyes. Changkyun could see how Kihyun was trying to hold them back. 

“I promised myself that I would never cry in front of Younghyun hyung. And I intend to keep that promise. So, I’m leaving.” he stated, turning to his cousin. “I’m so sorry Younghyunnie. Please come by often. Unlike the rest of our family, you are welcomed back here anytime. Goodbye.”

And with that, Kihyun left. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Changkyun ran after Kihyun; not caring if it was polite to leave your guests alone. As he opened the door to their shared bedroom, he saw Kihyun sitting at the edge of their bed, face in his hands and body trembling. He could vaguely hear the people leaving his house, but he didn’t care.

“Come here Kihyunnie.” he said. He grabbed him and placed him in his lap. Kihyun’s arms instinctively wrapped themselves around CHangkyun’s neck. They stayed like that for a while; until Kihyun’s tears stopped and he wasn’t hiccuping with every breath. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to see that.” Kihyun apologize, cupping Changkyun’s face.

“Stop saying sorry.” Changkyun leaned into the touch; Kihyun’s touches were always comforting. “If anything I should be apologizing. I’m sorry you have to live with that as your family. But I can promise you Kihyun. As long as there is breath in my body, I will love you. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

And they sealed their promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading !! likes, kudos, and comments are welcomed and appreciated !!


End file.
